The invention concerns more particularly, but not exclusively, such a lighting and/or signalling device for a motor vehicle.
Devices of this type are known, for example, from EP-0 515 921. The end of the light guide opposite to that of the source is made reflective, generally by aluminising, in order to return the light towards the inside of the guide. In the absence of this reflection means, the light would emerge and would be lost. However, the process for making the end reflective, in particular by aluminising, is expensive and requires heavy investment. In addition, it is tricky to aluminise the end of the guide without touching the sides of the guide itself. Finally, reflection on an aluminised face takes place with an additional loss of energy of around 10%.
It will be possible to improve the homogeneity of the appearance of the guide by providing at least one light source at each end of the light guide, but such a solution is much more expensive and an electrical circuit must extend along the guide. This is all the more a nuisance when the light guide is a light emitting diode controlled by an electronic circuit.
The aim of the invention is in particular to provide a lighting and/or signalling device of the type defined above which, whilst being illuminated at only one end, makes it possible to obtain an even appearance with improved light yield, whilst remaining relatively economical to manufacture.